Filming YuGiOh and what they really think!
by Mooshu-Yogo-LittleBaku
Summary: Taping Yu-Gi-Oh isn't fun and what you see behind the scenes is unexpected!
1. Oh boooyy

Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU THINK I OWN IT!??!?*SOBS*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Spirit:*GLARE* I hate ff.net and I hope anyone who hates me can GO TO HELL!!!!  
  
Y/M: (O_o)  
  
Spirit: IF ANYONE DARES TO REPORT ME FOR NOTHING I'LL SHIVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP THEIR ASS THEY'LL BE BEGGING FOR DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y-G-O gang:*backing slowly away from her*  
  
Spirit:*HUGE GLARE*  
  
Tea: Eh...shouldn't yah start the fic?  
  
Spirit: (O_o) Oh yeah...this is a humor fic and slight romance!  
  
Tea: Lets go then!!  
  
Spirit: Enjoy...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Duel between Bakura and Yami—Take 1!  
  
Bakura: I have manipulated every move you've made, little Yugi!  
  
Yami: Ooh, I'm so afraid!*making a face at him*  
  
Bakura: VERY MATURE YOU GOD DAMN—  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Bakura vs. Yami—Take 2!  
  
Yami: I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!  
  
Bakura:*mumbles* Oh brother, is it obvious he wants to look up her skirt?  
  
Yami:*in thought* Wow! She has a nice thong!  
  
Bakura:*read his mind* What a perverted Pharaoh...  
  
Director: HELLO??!?!  
  
Bakura: Um, hehehehe! Little Yugi, you have no idea what you have just done!  
  
Yami: Huh? Well, um, I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER!!!!*zooms off*  
  
Bakura: (O_O) (^_^) Mwahahahahahaha!!!! That idiot got himself horny!!!  
  
Director: (*_*) *SIGHS* CUT!  
  
Bakura vs. Yami Take 3!  
  
Yami:*wet from his shower**avoiding looking at DMG*  
  
Bakura: Alright, I am about to win this duel, Yugi! So prepare yourself!  
  
Yami: I believe in the heart of the cards, nothing can—  
  
Bakura: OH SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Serenity: O_O) He's scary, Joey!  
  
Joey: (-_-) So is Tristan, but I never said anything.  
  
Serenity: (O_O)  
  
Tristan: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Joey:*SIGH* You heard me, old buddy, now shut up.  
  
Tristan: (O_o) 'Is Joey getting smarter?'  
  
Kaiba: (O_O) WTF?!  
  
Director: ONLY BAKURA AND YAMI ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING HERE!!!!!  
  
Bakura & Yami: (O_o) Huh??  
  
Director: CUT!!!!!!!! Break!  
  
Behind the scenes.............  
  
Malik:*smoking a cigarette* Ahhh!! This is the life!  
  
Tea: Malik! The director's doing drug tests!  
  
Malik:*sniffs Tea* You smell good. A little too good. You trying to hide something?  
  
Tea: What! I am not, Malik!  
  
Malik: aww, come one, Tea! Tell me! I can keep a secret!  
  
Tea: No!  
  
Malik: Please Tea? Come on!  
  
Y/M: What the hell are you 2 doing?  
  
Malik:*has a hold on Tea's hands, making her leaned into him* Huh?  
  
Y/M:*raises an eyebrow*  
  
Malik: fuck off, Y/M! We're busy!  
  
Y/M: As I can see.....  
  
Malik & Tea: (*_*)  
  
Elsewhere...........  
  
Ryou:*sleeping* SNORE I am king....SNORE I am king.....SNORE I will destroy any who dares harm my butt SNORE ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ I AM KING!!!! SNORE  
  
Bakura:*comes in**hears Ryou* THE FUCK??!*kicks him awake*  
  
Ryou: Hisses*  
  
Bakura: (OO;)  
  
Ryou: I am no one to your account, devil child! ROOOAAAARRRR!!!!*attacks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Holy shit!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai:*knocked on her ass by Bakura and Ryou* Owwwww!!!  
  
Ryou: (@_@) MWAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: (O_O) (-_-) I don't want to ask.  
  
Joey vs. Odion  
  
Joey: I can tear you from limb to limb, baldy!  
  
Odion:*fuming inside* 'Next time he calls me baldy, I'm gonna shove my fake rod up his REAL ass!!!!'  
  
Joey: EH, whats yer problem Malik?  
  
Odion: (-_-)  
  
Joey:*sweating*  
  
Odion: *crazy eyes* DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!*attacks Joey*  
  
Joey: (O_O) AUUUGGHHHH!!! HELP ME MOMMY!!!  
  
Mai:*has Joey behind her, hiding*  
  
Odion: OUT OF MY WAY, VALENTINE!!!!*shoves Mai out of the way*  
  
Joey:*sqeals like a pig* MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*goes on his knees and prays*  
  
Director: CUT!!!!!!!!!! Oh brother....  
  
Behind the scenes..........  
  
Joey:*grumbles* Stupid Malik-wanna-be  
  
Odion: WHAT WAS THAT, WHEELER??! ?!?  
  
Joey:*screams like a girl* EEK!*hides somewhere*  
  
Odion:*Glare*  
  
Malik: That director has some nerve!  
  
Y/M: We're almost to my part! Oh yeah!  
  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* uhh.....  
  
Y/M: What?  
  
Everyone:*anime fall*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Spirit: Please review and tell me how you liked it! Bye! 


	2. Here we go again

I do not own YuGiOh  
  
Yogo: () Hey everyone! Long time, no see, eh?  
  
Joey:eying Odion Yeah, sure, whateva.  
  
Yogo: (-.-) Ok...() Here's the 2nd chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Joey Vs. Odion --Take 2!  
  
Joey:shivering  
  
Odion:remembering his past  
  
Joey:going bug-eyed  
  
Odion:ditto  
  
Yami:doing something with his...pants zipper  
  
Tea:yawns (ZZ)  
  
Malik:looking around dumbly Uhh...  
  
Odion: PHARAOH, WHAT IN THE 9 REGIONS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING???!?! (OO'''''''''''')  
  
Malik:jumps  
  
Yami: (Oo) Uh...Carbonating?  
  
Tea: ()  
  
Yami Malik vs. Mai—Take 1!  
  
Y/M: Very well. Take my Egyptian God Card...  
  
Mai: I will thank you!  
  
Tea: Psst! Y/M!  
  
Y/M:blinks Yes?turns to Tea  
  
Tea: Do you remember what my lines are? I forgot!  
  
Y/M: Oh yeah, you're suppose to cheer Mai on, saying stuff like 'You can beat him Mai' and all that shit.  
  
Tea: Oh! Thanks!  
  
Y/M: Whatever.  
  
Film guy: (Oo) Um...  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Yami Malik vs. Mai—Take 2!  
  
Mai: I summon The Winged Dragon Of Ra!!  
  
Ra:in a ball  
  
Yami: What is...?  
  
Joey: Aw, look it's a popcorn ball! Yuummm!!!goes up and bites Ra  
  
Ra: (OO''''''''''') Holy fuck, that HUURRRTT!!!!jumps out of ball position  
  
Joey:eating Ra  
  
Y/M: Let go of my God Card, Wheeler!!  
  
Kaiba: 'He's that stupid??'  
  
Director: CUT! Ok, everyone, get ready for the drug tests!  
  
Behind the scenes  
  
Malik: Aw man...I'm, so busted!!  
  
Tea: Oh stop whining!! At least you didn't have any co—Eh heh, heh...  
  
Malik: What was that, Tea? Huh? What did I not have?  
  
Tea: Never mind...  
  
Malik: No, no, what did I not have and you did!  
  
Tea: Nothing! Some Diet Coke! Eh heh, heh, heh...  
  
Malik: Diet pop gives you cancer, did you know that?  
  
Tea: (OO) Damn...  
  
Malik: (OO'''') Did you just cuss at me?  
  
Tea: Fck you, Malik!!!stomps off  
  
Malik: (XX) That answers my question...  
  
Director: Ishtar!  
  
Malik: Yeah, yeah, I'm coming.  
  
Inside Room  
  
Doctor:pumps Malik's blood La, la, la, la, doo, doo, doo, doo, dee, dee, dee, dee—  
  
Malik:growls  
  
Doctor:shuts up Ok, let's see what you have here! Ah, a healthy blood pressure! Now, I need you to fill these up!picks up two buckets  
  
Malik: (OO) With WHAT?  
  
Doctor: Urine. ()  
  
Malik: (==) No...fcking...way...  
  
Doctor: Yup! Hurry up, spit, spot!  
  
Malik: 'Gay-ass freak...'  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Malik:comes out, looking pale  
  
Tea: What's wrong Malik?  
  
Malik: I have no piss in my system...  
  
Tea: (OO) Um, sorry?  
  
Director: Gardner!  
  
Tea: Coming!  
  
Malik:fumes 'I could've scored too!!'  
  
Inside room  
  
Bakura, dressed as Doctor:pumps Tea's blood  
  
Tea: () () ()  
  
Bakura:in a high voice Your blood pressure is, are you nneerrrvvvooouusss?  
  
Tea:sweats Um, no?  
  
Bakura:eyes her Ok...Now, take off all your clothes.  
  
Tea: (XX) WHAT?  
  
Bakura: Body check.  
  
Tea: I'm fine, really!  
  
Bakura: You've been doing cocaine.(in his voice)  
  
Tea" BAKURA??!?!?!  
  
Bakura: Yes, Tea, dear?  
  
Tea: AUGH! Pervert!  
  
Outside room  
  
Director: (----)  
  
Tristan:yawns  
  
SLLLLAAPP!!!  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
BAM!  
  
"YEEOOWWCCHH!!! TEA, STOOPPP!!!"  
  
"NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!!"  
  
"AUUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Director: (Oo)  
  
Tristan: Wow buddy!  
  
Director: (XX)  
  
Tea:storms out, dragging Bakura by his hair  
  
Bakura:sobbing Help me, abiou!!!  
  
Ryou:eating popcorn Sorry mate.  
  
Bakura: YOU'LL BE SORRY IN A MINUTE, MATE!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: (OO) Bloody hell...  
  
Yami Malik vs. Bakura in Shadow Realm—Take 1  
  
Director:yawns  
  
Y/M: Mwahahaaha...This is getting so old...  
  
Bakura: You're telling me. That's probably why Malik can never get Tea in bed...  
  
Y/M: Don't you mean me?  
  
Bakura: (Oo) You like her too?  
  
Y/M: She's good enough for me!  
  
Bakura: DIE!lunges at him  
  
Director: CUT! CUT! HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!!!gets kicked Ungh...I hate my job...  
  
Yami Malik vs. Bakura—Take 2  
  
Y/M:with a black eye I shall devour your brains!  
  
Bakura: (OO)looks at the Director  
  
Director: Waaiiitt a minute! That;s not in the script!  
  
Y/M: It is too. It took me 5 hours to memorize it!  
  
Director: Well, it ain't in the script.  
  
Y/M: Ain't ain't a word so you ain't gonna say it! sticks out tongue  
  
Bakura: oh, very mature, Y/M, very mature.  
  
Y/N: Shuddup.  
  
Yami Malik vs. Bakura—Take 3!  
  
Bakura: I thought you knew all the secrets of Ra!  
  
Malik: Well you obvious thought wrong because I didn't know all the secrets of Ra, therefore I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I knew that knew that I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I didn't know about all the secrets of Ra!  
  
Bakura: (XX) Wh-what?looking deranged  
  
Y/M: (Oo)  
  
Director: () What did he just say???  
  
Yami Malik vs. Bakura—Take 4!  
  
Yami Malik: Now I will summon the Almighty Ra!!!  
  
Ra:taking a bath Eek! Peeping Tom's!!!goes back to the card  
  
Y/M: (OO)staring at his card No...Fucking...Way...  
  
Yami Malik vs. Bakura—Take 5!  
  
Malik: She bangs, she bangs, I go crazy, when she moves, she moves, I go crazy!!  
  
Bakura: Malik, they're taping us.  
  
Malik: What?? Oh, um, where are we again?  
  
Director:slaps a hand to his forehead  
  
Yami Malik vs. Bakura—Take 6!  
  
Malik: How did he know all the secrets of Ra and I didn't?!  
  
Bakura: How am I supposed to know!  
  
Y/M: Now, I will use Instant Attack and then from their I will use this to become apart of Ra! Bwahaahahaha!!  
  
Malik: Holy shit!!  
  
Bakura: Fuck!  
  
Director: CUT! This is a 7 show!!  
  
Bakura and Malik: Oh...oops.  
  
Y/M: Well that fucking sucks...  
  
Yogo: () Well, there you have it! It's the longest chappie I've got for you...Well, compared to the 1st chapter. () I tried to make this full of humor for you! Ja ne! 


End file.
